


如果你冷

by xuanhe



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanhe/pseuds/xuanhe





	如果你冷

2.  
他不太记得是怎么被喻文波找到的了，又或者根本没有来得及问。

平日被调侃成“铝壶烧开水”的气息，在狭小的旅馆房间完全冷了下来。金属和蒸汽都被冻住，一时之间潮湿又凛冽，如同南国的风雪、将王柳羿牢牢困在其中。

格外敏感的孕期Omega吃不住这一套，几乎是从开门的刹那算起，就被刺激得少了骨头。

喻文波的信息素在空气中伸出触角，苍耳般地附着在每一寸皮肤，勾扯住细小的末梢神经，执意释放出交合的信号。而更多讯息则透过呼吸系统，扰乱肺叶的正常运转，使得王柳羿陷入到大口喘息的恶性循环，最终丝丝缕缕地、泄露出莓果的酸甜芬芳。

王柳羿十分清楚接下来会发生什么。他会被浓度超标的alpha信息素牵引，进入只会求欢和挨操的发情状态，变得既不像世界冠军辅助，也不像合格的准妈妈——这和苹果落地一样，都是无可避免的事情。

在彻底脱力之前，他认命般地缓缓坐下，以免不慎倒地时，伤及什么旁的小生命。

真是没救了啊，王柳羿。

3.  
还是有点在意的，关于辅助意料之外的顺从态度。

喻文波原本是想开口先问的，可稍微走得近一些，就能完全看清王柳羿镜片后面的那番光景——眼睑一圈儿都红着，囚在里头的水汽仿若有光，沾了一些碎的在睫毛上，跟着一起颤颤巍巍地抖。

“蓝哥。”

喻文波单膝跪地，指尖探过去、带有被键盘磨出的粗糙质感，安分老实地烙在王柳羿后颈。

“蓝哥你别慌。”

他的辅助一定是遇到难事儿了，无法解决，又不肯叫自己这个臭弟弟跟着烦扰。因而才会说出不续约之类的胡话，并刻意选在房价低廉的地界，以便于长久地躲起来，直到一切都平息为止。

“你看这不是……还有我呢。”

4.  
喻文波吃东西很快，囫囵吞枣的那种做派。

吃什么都是一样。

就好比现在，王柳羿的眼镜被甩在门口，衣服脱在地上，裤子又皱巴巴地搭在床尾，每一样都彰显着当事人的心急如焚。他要去吮吻王柳羿的腺体，把酸与甜之间焙上炽热的、湿润的蒸汽，好能听见王柳羿如何低着声音抽气，断断续续地向他讨饶。

“杰克……”

他的虎口擒住王柳羿脚踝，仔细摩挲骨珠蒙上的那层淡薄粉色。受到信息素压迫而强制发情的Omega，任由他堵在墙边肆意摆布，几乎没有任何抵抗的能力。

他打定主意去分担王柳羿的一切，从肉体开始，哪一样都不想落下。

5.  
王柳羿现在可以理解了，为什么有人会在泡温泉时突然晕倒。

他整个人浸在暖意融融的洋流里，随时都要融化成一滩春水。属于行动的那部分神经，被信息素桎梏着无法听从指令，而感知层面的每一个细胞，却因为Alpha的占领分外活跃，以至达到殷勤的地步——尤其是下面那张嘴，被硬物抵住之后翕动得厉害，粘液湿漉漉地蔓开一片，等得不耐烦了，就萌生出空乏的痒意。

地毯上了年头，织物已经粗糙得惨不忍睹，膝盖的薄皮蹭上去，略微有些刺痛。王柳羿被捏着腰侧，正面紧贴那堵隔音不太理想的墙壁，两腿分跪在喻文波身侧，被卡着没有半点收拢的余地。发情期与妊娠反应的双重作用下，他的乳头肿得挺立起来，非要被谁揉捏一番才算痛快。冰凉生硬的水泥一碰，王柳羿反而尝了甜头，因而本能地仰起下巴，扭着身子来回磨蹭。

这个姿势算不上舒服，倘若胎儿月份再大一些，怕是会顶着肚子。他漫无边际地考虑着，直到狭长的甬道被全部填满，铺天盖地的餍足压垮了最后一根绷着的弦。

狗AD没什么花俏路子，像是来自艾卡西亚的暴雨，蛮横地宣示这片土地的开垦权。王柳羿无意识地咬着自己的指节，涎水顺着骨骼的轮廓淌下来，混着无数压抑又快慰的单音。

“蓝哥。”喻文波抓过他的手腕，十指相互锁着，热气煲着他滚烫的耳尖。

“叫给我听。”

喻文波时常有欺负他的法子，情事亦然。

他抿紧了嘴唇，那些本该七拐八拐的甜腻音调就被闷着，一声又一声地戛然而止，叫人听不痛快。喻文波有意为难，往更深处颇为刁钻地楔了进去，撞在生殖腔的入口，终于逼出了王柳羿不加克制的一声呻吟。

“哈啊——别、别……”

年轻气盛的Alpha被拔高的尾音勾了魂，愈发得意忘形起来，反复顶弄那处尚未开放的脆弱窄口，试探性地不断变换角度。王柳羿被戳得由内到外发酸发麻，像是被暴力摇晃的莓果起泡酒，封死了瓶盖、一切快感就没有半点出路。

他半推着墙壁，试图调整姿势以缓解冲击，挣扎的动作来不及成型，就被喻文波箍着两只手腕钉在墙上，失去了最后的着力点。在一浪高过一浪的情潮里，他的手指舒展又收拢，除了气息融合的空气以外抓不住其他，濒临极限的感官体验无从分担，只能徒劳地细声叫喊着，连嗓子都被空气灌得干哑。

“杰、哈，杰克……”  
“不行…不要、不要……”

他的全部力气都用来被动地感知欢愉，丧失了大部分的思考能力，凭空地略过许多幻觉——比方说他正在被孕育着的生命注视，看自己如何沦为alpha的附庸，失态到淫水濡湿地毯的难堪程度。

他甚至明知道，过分激烈的性爱会威胁到胎儿安全，却被玩弄到情难自已、连完整的辩解也讲不清楚，更遑论制止与反抗。

在彻底失去意识之前，他掺着微弱喟叹地啜泣起来，念叨着喻文波的名字，“求”字后面却支离破碎。


End file.
